


Another Conversation

by SarahKay



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahKay/pseuds/SarahKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another late night conversation between Blue and Gansey. Takes place sometime during Blue Lily, Lily Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Conversation

This time, Gansey was ready. He had several topics of conversation- not ducks, interesting conversations that would keep her on the phone for more than a few minutes, keep her talking. He always liked to listen to her, but it was especially important to keep her talking tonight. Gansey was anxious, more anxious than he’d been in a while, with Ronan being Ronan and Adam being… _not_ Adam at all, but somehow _more_ Adam than he’d ever been.

His phone rang, pulling him out of his reflection. Probably best to stop before he could get to his oldest fear, that memory of stings that never went away, that continued to plague his dreams no matter how much time had passed.

“Jane,” he said, trying to regulate his voice (don’t seem too excited, don’t let her know exactly how much these last night conversations mean).

“Dick.” He could hear her smile through the phone, but there was an edge to it, something tight- not quite forced, but not altogether genuine.

“You alright, Jane?” All his thoughts of interesting conversation fleeing in the face of her unhappiness.

She seemed surprised that he noticed- Gansey was vaguely offended, but her very existence on the other side of the phone was too intoxicating for anything to hurt too badly.

“I- I’m fine, Gansey.”

“Jane,” he said sternly.

“No, really, I’m fine. Fine. I just…” She sighed heavily. “Look, I didn’t call to talk about my problems. I just wanted to say hi.”

“Just wanted to say hi?”

“Yep. That’s all. Just hi.”

“Well, then,” he said wryly. “Hello, Jane.”

She laughed softly. “Hello, Gansey.” He could hear her smile again.

They sat in silence for a few moments, only the sound of their breathing to reassure them that the other was still there.

“I guess that’s it then,” she said abruptly. “Goodnight, Gansey.”

“Wait- Blue.”

He heard her inhale sharply at his use of her real name.

“Please,” his voice was not quite an order, not quite a plea. “Tell me.”

She was quiet for a moment, as the tension quickly began to accumulate in Gansey’s chest.

“It…it seems like things are getting more dangerous.” He felt her discomfort in every word.

“With the cave and,” she cleared her throat. “And with my mother. And Greenmantle. I just…I just don’t want anything to happen to you- to _any_ of you.”

The thought of Blue being concerned for his safety made his heart flutter strangely, like a wasp trapped behind a window pane- frantic and dangerous and deadly.

He smiled gently. “No concern for yourself, Jane?”

“No,” she scoffed. “I can take care of myself. It’s you prep school boys I’m worried about.

He let out a startled laugh. “Thanks for your concern, I will take it under advisement.”

She laughed briefly, softly, so quiet he would have missed it if he didn’t hang on every word, every sound that fell from her mouth.

“Just…don’t- don’t die, Gansey. Try not to die.”

“Don’t worry, Jane,” he said, anxiety drifting away, taking its place a potent mix of confidence and something he thought might have been love (he didn’t want to think too much about that, couldn’t afford to dwell on it if he wanted to follow the rules, keep his heart beating in his chest). “I have no plans on dying anytime soon.”

Blue hung up.


End file.
